It's okay to think about love
by LunaBlueWolf
Summary: When Armin starts having strange thoughts, Eren is there to let him know it's more than okay.


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Armin was pacing the stone floor, trying to figure out why he felt the way he did. His mind was set on one thing. Or, one person. Eren Jeager. That was the problem though, every time he heard his name, his heart fluttered. And it shouldn't. He wanted to think that he didn't feel that way about Eren, but it seemed as though their was no stopping that./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He knew that Eren didn't feel the same way. He couldn't. Not when they've been friends for so long. Oh, but the way that his eyes would light up like shinning emeralds, and the way he walked, and his smile… Armin stopped pacing to slap himself in the face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You idiot, stop it. He is never going to feel the same way."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""His eyes started to tear up, mostly by how hard he hit himself, and the other pain that came with the way he felt."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eren almost immediately walked in./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""hey Armin!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Armin quickly turned around with a quick swish of his golden hair./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Okay so…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eren stopped for a brief second, noticing a red hand mark on Armin's cheek from where he hit himself./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Armin, are you okay?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eren was walking up to him when Armin turned around to cover his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Y-yes i'm fine Eren, don't worry."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eren was right behind Armin, who didn't know. He turned him around, nearly giving Armin a heart attack. Eren slowly moved Armin's hand away covering his cheek./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Armin, did someone hit you?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He said that while lightly brushing Armin's cheek with his thumb. Their faces were only about 3 inches apart. Armin blushed, knowing his face was getting warmer and warmer with each stroke./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Y-y-yes". He managed to spit out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Who did it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Armin sighed. Knowing that there was only one answer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""why? Why would you hurt yourself?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I-I…I can't tell you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Armin closed his eyes, nearly on the edge of crying. Then, he felt something warm press up against his lips. It was Eren. He opened his eyes, shocked from the action. Eren backed his head away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Does that make it better?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Armin didn't know what to say. He was still in so much shock, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Without thinking, he kissed Eren again, only for them to fall on the floor. Eren just kissed back, only with more force. And tongue. He grabbed at Armin, desperately trying to get him closer than he already was. Armin took off his shirt, and so did Eren. They started to kiss some more, until Armin heard Eren unzipping his pants. Soon enough both of them were almost naked, only in their underwear. They heard the door, when Mikasa walked in. She stared at them with wide eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Eren…Armin…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"/span/p 


End file.
